Skullare
"Death is important, would you like those idiotic excuses of beings, humans, running the place all the time?" -Skullare. Skullare is the god of death and sort of the father of Bezikia. He is a Galaxy Dragon, along with three others, Bezikia, Ralic, and Agorith. The reason why some speculate that Skullare is Bezikia's father, is because the super god Seven based Bezikia off of how Skullare was created; since his design was Seven's favorite. Skullare is pure white, has three claws, two white horns, a skull-like face, and has black stripes going from his tail down. He also has pure souless black eyes. Personality Skullare is stubborn, and will do anything to corrupt Aerix. He can't corrupt it anyway he wants, because there are certain rules that gods must follow. If they do not, they will be demoted. Part of Story Skullare along with Ralic, Agorith, and Bezikia was created by the hydra by the name of Seven. He was the most "broken" out of the four, cruel-hearted, ignorant, and thrived for power. He was named the God of Death, because Seven was aware of this and wished to make a joke out of it. Seven at one point even accidently gave Skullare its stronger, super god powers. With these new powers, Skullare created two minions out of green and pink asteroids Seven made. He named these two being Zeoarian and Erntrop (also known as Zeo and Ern. Seven then figured out and took its powers back the next day, leaving Skullare outraged. Causing him to refuse to help make Aerix. Although upset, the others still continued to create the world-like portal. When Airex was finally finished, Seven realized it didn’t work as a portal; so it gave Ralic some of its powers, thinking of nothing better to do. It still wanted to create some more asteroids and stars in its free time, but it accidently gave Ralic all of its powers instead of some. Ralic refused to give Seven its powers back and seperated it into two halves of good and evil the next week. Skullare was envious that Seven gave its powers to Ralic instead of him. He plotted to corrupt Aerix with the demon, Isx, Seven told the Galaxy Dragons about. He knew that Isx's soul was part of Seven, but it would be difficult to extract it from Seven's seperated halves since -Seven would be protected by Ralic and +Seven was banished in a hard to find location. He decided to just extract Isx from +Seven, giving him only half of a soul. Afterwards, he stole an experimental doll from the Hunter's leader Nightmare. He put Isx into the doll, corrupting the doll, and distorting it greatly. The doll, now named Garis by Skullare, was now alive. He used Garis to spread corruption, which Ralic and the others tried to stop by choosing and creating heroes and prophets. After he gave Garis his own soul, the Gem of Death, Garis started to become self aware over time. He later killed Skullare soon after he fought Kalazotious. Category:Important Characters Category:God